The Party of a Lifetime
by The Mechanical Hogmonkey
Summary: Aang and his gang get invited to a party with lots of drunks and crazy party goers! Once they walk in the door they become one of them, and when they walk out, It will change their life. WARNING: There's alot of cussing and wierd creepy things that happen
1. Chapter 1, The Invitation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello, I am The Mechanical Hogmonkey and this is my first fic. So it might be kind of poopy. I'd be happy to hear your opinion on it anyway though, whether it's criticism or appraisal. So don't be afraid to send me one of your reviews or whatever

* * *

It was a beautiful starry night… Aang and his posse were flying high in the sky when all of a sudden, a huge fire ball came whizzing pass Appa's head with Aang on it! 

"Holy Shit!" said Sokka, who was so scared by the fireball, he crapped his pants… "What was that thing?!" said Katara… And Toph, not being able to see a thing was completely unaware of what just happened. "What was what?"… "What are you guys talking about?"…

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think that was a huge fireball that just flew by…"

And Aang, being as curious as he was, wanted to go check it out. So They flew down Appa to what seemed to be a really wild party with a REALLY large amount of fire benders…

One of the fire benders approached Aang wearing nothing but a black leather thong with spikes on it… " Hey man, my name is Alfred, and welcome to my… EWWW! Did someone crap their pants?!"

Katara: "That would be Sokka."

"We'll, that's okay… I've got some diapers and baby wipes if you need any…"

"What makes you think I need any of those things?!"

"Hmmm… Let's see… Oh yeah, YOU SMELL LIKE SHIT, THAT'S WHY!" "But anyways… You guys feel free to come on over and party if you want…"

Aang, Katara, and Toph: "That'd be great!"

Sokka: "Well I'm not about to go to some stupid party with some stupid fire benders!"

Alfred: "Are you sure man?!… I mean after all, there will be plenty of loud music, food, and alcoholic beverages…"

"Okay, fine I guess I could stay for awhile…"

"Okay, Awesome… But you can't just come in smelling like crap. If you're going to party with us, you need to change your diaper or something. I mean seriously, PEEEE-EEEEW!

"Alright Already! Damn it man, I'll do it…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yes, It's fairly short, I know… But this is only the first chapter, There will be other chapters and they'll be a lot funnier than this one. This one wasn't all that funny… But hey, It's a start!  
And don't be shy, send me your reviews! I want to know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2, Making An Enterance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, here it is: Chapter 2! Even funnier than the first one!

* * *

As Aang and the gang made their way into the room full of drunks, and crazy party-goers, they spotted Azula, Mai, and Ty-Lee! 

Mai: "Hey Azula, isn't that the Avatar and his friends?!"

But she didn't hear… Azula was too busy slammin' down several bottles of beer while a whole bunch of men were gathered around her chanting: "CHUG!" "CHUG!" "CHUG!" "CHUG!" "CHUG!" When she finished her 9th beer, all the men were clapping and screaming: "YOU GO GIRL!" And she stood up and took a bow…

Then Aang walked up to her and said: "Well, well, well… If it ain't Daddy's Little Bitch, Azula. If only the Fire Lord could see you now, wearing those skimpy little clothes, getting yourself drunk. I'm sure he would be very disappointed.

Hearing this, Azula turned to Toph and said: "If you tell my father about this, I'll strike you down with lightning!" Toph rolled her sightless eyes…

"Hey you, Princess! I'm over here! How many beers have you had?!" Azula turned around again . "THE AVATAR!" Sokka slapped his forehead, he couldn't believe how stupid she was!

"I'm going to fight you Avatar!" Aang chuckled. "You're too damn drunk too fight!"

"I know I, you no… Oh wait…" Just then, she vomited on Mai, and then passed out on the floor…

Mai: "EWWW! That's so gross I think I'm gonna…" And she vomits on Katara… And Katara runs into the bathroom crying her eyes out…

Aang: "How dare you vomit on Katara?! You'll pay for that!" He grabs his staff and airbends Mai right out the window where she falls on top of Alfred (the guy wearing a black leather thong) while he's taking a piss in the bushes!  
"Great, now I smell like vomit and pee!"  
Alfred gives Mai a really creepy, perverted look…  
"You know, I think you smell beautifully." Mai just stares at Alfred with disgust, but then she smiles and pulls him into a loving embrace… The next thing you know, They're both making out!

Sokka looks out the window and sighs… "I wish Yue was here so that I could have somebody to make out with." And he said this completely unaware that Ty-Lee was standing right behind him. "Who's Yue?! Why Don't you just make out with me?!

Sokka: "Aaahhh!" (he screams like a little girl) "Oh… Ty-Lee, I didn't see you there."

Ty-Lee: giggles "Oh Sokka you're so funny! I love your sense of humor! So… Do you want to make out or what?!"

Sokka shakes his head. "Sorry Ty-Lee but I already have a girl friend. Ty-Lee pulls up a little closer. "C'mon, It's not like she'll find out…"

"Alright Already!" Sokka leans over and presses his lips with Ty-Lee's and just then, Yue's ghostly figure appeared in the middle of the room…

The Ghost of Yue: "Sokka how could you?! I thought you loved me?!"

Ty-Lee: "Whoa, you didn't tell me your girlfriend was dead!"

The Ghost of Yue: "You dirty whore! I'll teach you a lesson about stealing one's boyfriend!" (Ty-Lee and Yue's Ghost start bitch-slappin' each other)

Sokka: "Yay! Girls are fighting over me!"

The Ghost of Yue: Kicks Sokka in the nads

Sokka: screams in agony "Okay, I guess I deserve that…"

The Ghost of Yue: "Sokka, we're done! Now, if you wanna go after that bubbly little slut, then go ahead! But you won't ever be hearing from me again!"

Sokka: "Umm… Okay then…"

The Ghost of Yue: "Hmph!" And with all that being said she disappears…

Ty-Lee gives Sokka that "get-over-here-and-kiss-me" look, and Sokka's just sitting there scratching his butt. Then she loudly clears her throat as to get his attention. Still nothing. "Sokka, you idiot! Get your ass over here and kiss me already!" Sokka just shakes his head. "Umm… Ty-Lee I just broke up with my girlfriend." Ty-Lee crosses her arms and says: "Your girlfriend is dead, so why the fuck does it even matter?!" … "Well, you do have a pretty good point, but I don't feel like it anyways. I'm just going to go and have myself a drink." So Sokka walks over to the bar and says: "Bartender, pour me something strong."

The Bartender turns around and pours Sokka a glass of good ol' Jack Daniel's Whiskey. The Bartender was funny looking fellow. He was cross-eyed, had a bunch of missing teeth, and he was bald like Aang. "Having girl troubles?" Sokka nodded. "My dead girlfriend broke up with me because I cheated on her with another girl…" The Bartender just looked at Sokka and let out a big stinky fart. And it stunk so bad that it woke up Azula who was still laying on the ground.

Azula: slurring her words "Wha… What stinks? Avatar, change your diaper! Where are you? Where am I?"

Sokka: "Your in the middle of the ocean, now go back to sleep."

Azula: "Okay then" (falls back to sleep)

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Funnier than the last chapter right? 


	3. Chapter 3, Zuko Is Inda House!

Katara was in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet, reading a comic book, and still crying. "I can't believe I have vomit on my shirt! sniffle sniffle" and all of a sudden she hears someone knocking on the door. "Hey, can you hurry up in there, I really need to take a shit!" Katara wipes her tears and puts down the comic book… she washes her hands and then she walks out the door. "Sorry about the wait, I'm on my period and I had to…" Katara stops talking about her bodily functions when she realizes she's talking to Zuko! They both just kinda stare at each other weirdly until Zuko brakes the silence saying: "You know you have vomit on your shirt, right?" Katara blushes furiously. "Um, yeah… I just don't have another shirt to wear…" Hearing this, Zuko reaches into his Blue's Clues back-pack and pulls out a T-shirt and hands it to Katara. She unfolds it and looks at it. The T-shirt said: "I LOVE TO FART"… 

Katara: "Uhh… Gee, Thanks… I'm gonna go change now."

Zuko: "Okay, I'm gonna go take a shit now…"

So the two teenagers go off and do their business and when they've finished, they run into each other again on the dance floor. They look around the room and see everybody getting their groove on. One dude even ripped of his pants and ran around room shouting: "SMELLS LIKE TUNA!" Zuko took a deep breath, held out his hand and asked Katara "Do you want to dance?" Katara nodded and took his hand as a way of saying yes. And they both started dancing…

Aang saw this happening and he nearly fell apart. "Whuz duh matter Aang-EEEeee?!" He turned around. It was just Toph, and apparently she was drunk too. "Oh hi Toph, I'm just kinda sad that Katara's dancing with that idiot Zuko instead of me." Toph moves closer to Aang until they're only inches apart. (slurring her words) "Poopy butt! Hee hee!…Uh, yes, but anyways… Don't be jealous over Sugar Queen, just dance with me"  
"Alright, I'd love to." said Aang. So then they started dancing. Aang was pretty good on his feet but Toph was stumbling and almost fell down twice. She was obviously to drunk to dance…

Toph : trips over Aang's foot and falls down "Wee!"

Aang: slaps his forehead

Toph: still slurring her words "No more dancing, I wanna spy on Mai and Alfred."

Aang smiles. That actually sounded pretty fun… "Okay Toph, Let's do it!" Aang started to walk over to the bedroom chambers where Alfred and Mai were most likely to be… He turned around to see if Toph was coming, but she was still lying on the ground from when she had fallen. He sighs and walks back over to help her up. "C'mon Toph, I thought you wanted to spy on Alfred and Mai?!" Toph shaked her head up and down and walked over to the bar, Aang grabbed her hand. "Wrong way, Alfred and Mai are probably in bedroom chambers…"

So the two go down to the bedroom chambers… They listen in on every one of doors… and then they reach the very last door at the end of the hall way, the two of them put their ears up to the door and they can hear Alfred and Mai…

Mai: "Oh yes! Give it to me baby!"

Alfred: "How do you want it?

Mai: "I want it rough and aggressive! I want something exciting!"

Alfred: "Alright, here we go!"

So there they were, getting down and dirty… Aang and Toph could hear lots of banging, thumping, and crashing noises. They even heard the scratching of a chalk board!

Mai: "Harder! Harder! C'mon give it all you got, you fucking panzee!

Alfred: Grunts

Mai: "YES! HARDER! FASTER! HARDER! FASTER!"

Aang was completely freaked out by what he was hearing, He turns to Toph and says: "I think I'm gonna have nightmares…"  
But Toph was enjoying this, she couldn't stop laughing! It was so hilarious to her!

"Hey Aang, Do you think Katara and Zuko would ever get in on?" Aang wasn't sure… After all, Katara did have attendency to go off with other guys…

(Back with Katara and Zuko) the couple were now dirty dancing to the song _"The Dope Show"_ by Marilyn Manson… Which is an awesome song if you never heard it…

_"The D-D-D-Drugs they say make us feel so hallow  
We love in vain narcissistic and so shallow  
The cops and queers to swim you have to swallow  
Hate today, no love for tomorrow _

_We're all stars now in the dope show  
We're all stars now in the dope show _

_There's a lot of pretty, pretty ones  
That want to get you high  
But all the pretty, pretty ones  
Will leave you low and blow your mind _

_We're all stars now in the dope show  
We're all stars now in the dope show _

_They love you when you're under the covers  
When you're not then they love another _

_The Drugs they say are made in California  
We love your face We'd really like to sell you  
The cops and queers make good-looking models  
I hate today Who will I wake up with tomorrow? _

_They love you when you're under the covers  
When you're not then they love another _

_They'll blow your mind _

_We're all stars now in the dope show  
We're all stars now in the dope show"_

Zuko was In front of Katara shaking his ass and Katara was spanking it. Katara slapped his ass so hard that Zuko let out a HUMUNGOUS fart!


	4. Chapter 4, Experimenting

(Back with Sokka)… slurring his words "Hey Bartender, gimme mo' beers bitch!" The Bartender gave him a look of annoyance. "I think you've had enough, bub." 

Sokka: "NO!"

Bartender: "YES! You've already had eleven beers! You don't need anymore!

Sokka: "Hmph!" sits there and pouts

After Sokka gets turned down for another drink, A fat man wearing a hooded trench coat sits on the barstool next to him. He had a hood pulled down over his face so you couldn't tell who he was…And then he spoke…

Mysterious Fat Man: "Excuse me Bartender, do you have any tea?"

The Bartender snorted. "Of course not! This is a bar, not a fucking tea shop!"

Mysterious Fat Man: grabs bartender by the collar of is shirt and holds a flame to his face because he's a firebender "Don't give me that shit Reggie! I know you have tea now go and get it!"

Reggie The Bartender: "Alright, give me fucking sec. will ya'?!"

Sokka: still slurring his words "Damn it man, yooouu sure can persuade people." Hic-up

Reggie: "Here's your tea Mr. "Dragon of the West"…Sir…"

Mysterious Fat Man: Thank you "Reggie the Wicked Weggie Master"… You can call me Iroh. (removes hood)

Sokka: "IROH?! ZUKO'S UNCLE?!"

Iroh: "Please, no autographs…" rolls his eyes

Sokka: still slurring his words "Yooouu Toph's friend , No? Iroh gave him a questioning look. "  
Who the hell is Toph"  
"Toph is the blind girl, remember? Hey wait a minute…Where'd that little terd go?!" He gets off his barstool and starts to look for her… "See you later fatty, I go look for Toph now!" hic-up

(Back with Aang and Toph) "Hee hee hee, That was so funny! I never knew sex could be so violent"Aang shudders at the thought of Mai and Alfred getting down and dirty… "That was probably the scariest thing I have ever heard anyone do!"  
Toph gives Aang a weird look. "Oh Aang-EEEeee… Doesn't this whole Alfred/Mai thing make you curious about what sex is like?" hic-up  
Aang shrugs. "I guess so, but I'm sort of scared to find out…"

Toph: still slurring her words "Would you ever wanna give it a shot?"

Aang: "Are you asking me to have sex with you?!"

Toph: "YUP!"

"Okay Toph, but how do you have sex?" Toph thinks back for a minute and 38 seconds… "Uhh…Well, one time I felt the vibrations of my parents doing it… They were on top of each other and they were panting like dogs… That's all I can tell you."

"Well let's do that then" said Aang who was now getting on top of Toph.

hic-up "Now what?" said Toph who was underneath Aang. "Should we kiss?" Toph said yes… and there they were, smoochie smoochie!

Sokka stumbled on in and saw Aang and Toph on top of each other. He assumed they were just wrestling.  
He thought it'd be funny to yell: "DOG PILE!" and then jump on them, so he did it!

"Ouch Sokka, that fucking hurt! Why did you jump on us?!" Sokka smiled, I saw you wrestling and I wanted to join in.

Toph: "Ooooohh, a three-some! How fun!

Sokka: "Three-some? No Toph, I'm talking about wrestling. What are you talking about?"

Aang: blushes furiously

Sokka: "Oh no… Don't tell me you guys were trying to have sex! I think it's time we had a talk…"

"Come with me Aang , you too Toph!" But Toph was still laying on the ground. Aang walks over to Toph to help her up, she gets up, but then she just falls back down again. "Wee!"  
Sokka tries to slap his forehead but he misses and falls backwards.  
(Aang talking to himself) "Am I the only fucking one who is sober?!"  
So he tries it again. Helps Toph up and then helps Sokka up. "So Sokka, what do you need to talk to me and Toph about?"

Sokka: slurring his words "Oh yes, this way…" Aang and Toph follow him. And he leads them right up to the bar…

"Hey Fatty, I'm back! Look, these two kiddies need to have a "SEX" talk and I think you should give it to them because I am WAY too fucking wasted!"

Toph and Aang look at each other.

Iroh: "Oh, so you're Toph, I remember now! Please Toph, sit. You too Avatar."

Azula wakes up. "AVATAR?! Who said Avatar?!

Aang: "I'm right over here Azula, now what do you want?"

Azula: "I want to strike you down with lightning!"

So she tries to hit Aang with lightning but she misses and hits Reggie the Bartender in the ass instead… "Shit, I'm sorry about that I was trying to hit the Avatar and… Whoa, You're pretty hot!" Reggie smiled "It's okay, accidents happen"  
"My, names Azula. What's yours"  
"Reggie."

Azula was falling in love with the bartender. She couldn't help it, He was so damn sexy! He was cross-eyed, had a bunch of missing teeth, and was bald. He was perfect for her!

Azula: "Hey Reggie, how's about we take a little dip in the hot tub?"

Reggie: "That'd be great Azula! Let's do it"

Sokka: "Hey you can't leave, who's gonna serve the drinks?"

Reggie: "Why don't you do it?"

Sokka: "Umm… Okay…"

So Sokka got behind the counter… It was kinda weird since he's never bartended before…

Zuko walks up to the counter. "Hey, could I get a Samuel Adam's Light and… Hey what are you doing here?! What happened to Reggie?!

Sokka: "He ran off with your sister, Azula…"

Zuko: "Azula's here?!"

Sokka: "Yup"

Zuko: "Damn it, I've got to get the hell out of here!"


	5. Chapter 5, Aang Has Come Undone

Katara: "No Zuko, you can't leave just because of your bitchy sister!" 

Sokka The Bartender: "Katara, why are you wearing a shirt that says: "I LOVE TO FART"?"

Katara: "I had vomit on my other shirt…"

Sokka The Bartender: "Uhh…Anyways… Zuko, you don't need to worry about your sister, she's gone off with Reggie The Wicked Weggie Master and she's totally wasted."

Zuko: "Is any of her friends here?"

Sokka The Bartender: "Shit, that reminds me… I need to go find Ty-Lee!"

Iroh: "You can't leave! You need to serve the drinks!"

Sokka The Ex-Bartender: "Why don't you just do it?"

Iroh The New Bartender: "Okay fine!"

Sokka gets out from behind the bar, let's Iroh in and then searches for Ty-Lee.

(With Ty-Lee) Ty-Lee was sitting outside the party house… She's been feeling pretty shitty since Sokka rejected her. She doesn't usually smoke, but she lights one up. And there was this idiotic man running around with out any pants yelling: "SMELLS LIKE TUNA!"

And then came Sokka. "Uhh… Ty-Lee?" She glares at him. "Do you mind? I'm trying to smoke"  
"Ty-Lee I'm sorry for pushing you away, I'm an idiot"  
"Yeah you are, any other man would KILL to get a piece of this ass"  
Sokka paused for a second. "If I killed someone, could I get a piece of that ass?"

Ty-Lee: "Maybe… How about you kill that guy running around without any pants on…He's really starting to annoy me…"

"Umm… Okay, here goes nothing." And with that he took off running after the pant-less guy… "SMELLS LIKE TUNA!" … "Hey, get back here!" Sokka was tired of playing around, so he tackled the pant-less guy to the ground. "Ouch, my tuna muncher!" Sokka gave him an evil smile of doom. "Got any last words before you die?" The pant-less guy was scared… He said in a small whisper: "smells like tuna…" Sokka took out his boomerang/sword thingy and cut the pant-less tuna man's head off…

Ty-Lee:stands up and claps "Great Job! Now get over here and kiss me!"

Sokka walks over to Ty-Lee a gives her one great big smooch….

And then Suki walks in… "Sokka, I can't believe you! You're such a little shit head!"

Ty-Lee steps away from Sokka. "Is she your girlfriend too?"

Suki: "Why do you have to go cheat on me with a some ugly Fire-Nation girl?!

Ty-Lee: "EXCUSE YOU?! YOU'RE NOT PRETTIER THAN I AM!"

(Ty-Lee and Suki start bitch slappin' each other)

Sokka: slaps forehead "Here we go again…"

(Back at the Bar) Zuko: "So let me get this straight, Azula got drunk and ran off with Reggie. Mai's getting busy with dude wearing a pink apron that says: "NO BITCHIN' IN MY KITCHEN"… And Ty-Lee has something going on with Katara's dumb ass brother Sokka?"

Aang: "That's correct!"

Iroh: hands Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Toph shots of liquor… "Drink up bitches!"

Aang: "Sorry I don't drink…"

Zuko: "CHICKEN! makes chicken noises at Aang

Iroh: "What's the matter ? Is Aang-Eee-Wangy too scared to drink?!"

Aang: "Nope I'm just a vegetarian…"

Everyone looks at Aang like he's an idiot… "Just because you're a vegetarian doesn't mean you can't drink."

Aang: "Okay then." grabs the small glass of liquor and drinks it down…everyone joins him

Toph: drinks hers down "Wee!"

Aang has several, several, several more shots… The next thing you know, his ass is fucking wasted!

And then the song "Coming Undone" by Korn comes on Aang gets up on the counter and starts dirty dancing.

_"Keep holding on When my brain's tickin' like a bomb  
Guess the black thoughts have come  
Again to get me Sweet bitter words  
Unlike nothing I have heard  
Sing along mocking bird You don't affect me _

_That's right Deliverance of my heart  
Please strike Be deliberate _

_Wait I'm coming undone _

_Irate I'm coming undone Too late I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate _

_Wait I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate _

_Choke choke again  
I thought my demons were my friends  
Getting me in the end  
They're out to get me _

_Since I was young I've tasted sorrow on my tongue  
And this sweet sugar gun Does not protect me  
That's right Trigger between my eyes  
Please strike  
Make it quick now _

_I'm trying to hold it together  
Head is lighter than a feather  
Looks like I'm not getting better Not getting better"_

And then he started taking of his clothes and throwing them out into the crowd. Pretty, soon he was dancing in nothing but his underwear. All the ladies were throwing flowers up onto where he was dancing. Then Aang grabbed onto a pole and spun around it than yelled: "Let me see your middle fingers, mother fuckers!"

Everyone flipped him off…

(Back with Sokka)

Suki: "So who's it gonna be Sokka? Me or her?"


	6. Chapter 6, The Big Fight

(back with Sokka)There he was, standing there in front of two girls who were ready to kick his ass if he left them for the "other woman". That question was still ringing in his ears. "So who's it gonna be Sokka? Me or her?"…

He just stood in front them knowing that his life could be in danger. He didn't answer, He just made a run for it!

Suki: "Hey, get back here you little shit!"

Ty-Lee: "Sokka, wait! Don't you wanna piece of this ass?!"

Suki: turns to Ty-Lee "Your such a little slut!"

(Back at the Bar) Aang was still in his underwear, Toph was still drunk, and Zuko and Katara were still secretly having dirty little fantasies about each other…  
Iroh The Bartender: "Zuko, you know you wanna get it on with Katara, so ask her already!"

Zuko: "Shut up Fatty! "

Katara: laughs

Zuko: "What's so funny?! Do you wanna go?!"

Katara: "Uh, yeah,… To the bedroom that is."

Zuko: "Are you telling me you wanna fuck?"

Katara: "YUP!"

Zuko: "Okay then."

And they're off to the Bedroom Chambers to get down and dirty! Aang turns to Toph and slurring his words he says: "Would YoOoouu wanna spy on them too, my darling?!" Toph shakes her head. "Why you wanna spy on dem' for while dey have sex…When we could just have it together ourselves…baby…"

Aang: still slurring his words "We already tried and it didn't work, rember? hic-up

"Try it again, Aang-Eeee… Aang thinks about it for 666 seconds and then he says: "Durr, Okay then!"

So then they go to the bedroom chambers, they walk into one of the rooms and are surprised to see Azula and Reggie (The Wicked Weggie Master and Ex-Bartender) on top of each other, and panting like dogs!

Azula: "Oh baby, YoOoouu rock my world!"

Reggie: "No Azula, you rock mine! You're the best!"

Who would have thought Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, favorite child of the Fire Lord would get involved with a dumb, cross-eyed freak named Reggie?! But, there she was doing it with him!  
I mean seriously, she was riding that ass like he was some kind of donkey!

Azula: "Giddy up, Bitch!"

Aang and Toph look at each other. Azula and Reggie had no idea they were in the room, they were too busy fucking to hear them walk in.  
Toph accidentally knocks over a flower pot thingy and it makes a loud crashing noise on the floor. Azula and Reggie hear this and they're surprised to see Aang and Toph watching them.

Azula: "AVATAR! Go away, I'll capture you later!"

Reggie: "That's right! Run along kiddies, this is an adult activity. You're too young to handle this!"

Toph: "I can handle anything butt hole! I ought to kick your ass!" She walks over to kick his ass but then she just falls down, "Wee!"

Aang: tries to help her up but falls down on top of her.

Sokka runs into the room out of breath… "Help! I need someplace to hide!" Then he looks down at Aang and Toph. "Oh no, are you guys trying to have sex again?"

Aang: "YUP!"

Sokka: "No wonder your in your underwear…"

Reggie: "Hey man, could you hide somewhere else, me and the lady are busy here!"

Sokka: "You're getting busy in front of these kids?! You idiot!"

Reggie: "They walked in on us, I didn't even know they were here!"

Toph: (still underneath Aang) "Sokka, don't be a poopy parter…"

Sokka: "You mean party pooper?"

Aang: "YEeee-Ah! Okay!"

Toph: "Why don't you hide in the bedroom where Zuko and Katara are getting busy…"

Sokka: "WHAT?! ZUKO IS HAVING SEX WITH MY BABY SISTER?!"

Sokka yells so loud that Ty-Lee and Suki can hear him, so they follow his voice and find him in the bedroom with Azula, Reggie, Aang and Toph!

Ty-Lee: "You blew it Sokka! Now you'll never get a piece of this ass!"

Suki: turns to Ty-Lee "Shut up you stupid slut!"

Ty-Lee: "I ought to bitch slap you!" bitch slaps Suki

Sokka: slaps forehead

(Mai and Alfred walk in the room)  
Alfred: "Hey man, what's with all the yelling?"

Mai: sees Ty-Lee being attacked by Suki "Hey, that's my friend your bitch slappin'!"

Suki: "Your friend is a slut!"

Mai: "True, but still… she's my friend so I'm gonna kick your ass!"

(Suki is now getting her ass kicked by both Mai and Ty-Lee)

Aang looks at Toph. "ShoOoouuld we help her?" Toph shrugs. "I'm too damn drunk to fight, but hey… What the hell? I'll do it."

Aang: airbends Mai into the wall And Ty-Lee was hitting Suki in the face multiple times with these quick little jabs. Toph took a baseball bat and hit Ty-Lee's over the head with it, knocking her unconscious…

Suki: "Thanks Toph!"

Toph: slurring her words "Uh huh… No problem bitch…"

Alfred: turns to Aang "How dare you airbend my beloved Mai into the wall?! You'll pay for that"  
He punches Aang in the face really hard and makes him go backwards into Toph making her fall down…

Toph: falls down "Wee!"

Aang: falls down on top of Toph "Here we go again…"

(Zuko and Katara enter the room)

Zuko: "What the hell?!"

Sokka: yelling at Zuko "You dirty bastard! How dare you sleep with my baby sister?!" He gets out his boomerang/sword thingy and starts attacking Zuko with it. Zuko starts fire bending at him…

Azula: "Hey LoookiiEee! It's my banished brother Zuko! Excuse me Reggie my darling while I go kick his ass!"

Zuko was fighting with Sokka, throwing a few fireballs and what not… And then his bitchy sister, Azula comes along and starts shooting blue lightning at him…But since Azula was really, really, deeply, intoxicated… Zuko had no problem defending himself… And then Reggie the Ex-Bartender joined in and started helping kick his ass. So now Zuko was fighting 3 people at once! So now, there was only one thing he could do… He turned his back to them, pulled down his pants, and let out the most GINORMOUS, HUMOUNGOUS, GIGANTIC, STINKY fart there ever was. And by doing this, Sokka, Azula, and Reggie all flew across the room and hit the wall… But that's not all, the big smelly fart was so powerful that it awakened the ghost/spirit thingy of the "Pant-Less Tuna Man"….

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "SMELLS LIKE TUNA!"

Sokka: "Oh shit, I'm in trouble…"

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "Sokka, you murdered me… Now I will eat your soul and make you my bitch!"

Sokka: screams like a little girl and runs out of the bedroom 

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man chases after him and Katara bends some water from out of her pouch and hit the Tuna Man's Ghost with it!

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "Hey you there, girl wearing the shirt that says: "I LOVE TO FART."… Should I make you my bitch also?!"

Katara: "No."

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "SMELLS LIKE TUNA… Erm, I mean…Uh, well… Don't use water bending against me, okay?!

Katara: "Okay, but could you not eat my brother's soul and make him your bitch?"

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "But he murdered me…"

Katara: "I know, and it wasn't very nice of him… But remember: Two wrongs don't make a right…"

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "Okay fine, I won't eat his soul and make him my bitch…Happy now?!"

Katara: "Yes, you're a very good person/ghost thing…"

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "SMELLS LIKE TUNA! So, you're names Katara right?"

Katara: "YUP!"

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "So Katara, do you wanna make out?"

Katara: "Sure, why not?" (Katara makes out with The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man)

Zuko sees this and he becomes weirdly, freakishly jealous…

Zuko: "Hey you bastard, stop making out with my woman!"

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "Back off butt hole!"

Zuko and The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man start bitch-slappin' each other … 


	7. Chapter 7, The Talk

Katara: "Yay! Boys are fighting over me!" 

Toph: gets up and hits Katara over the head with a baseball bat. "Take that!"

Zuko and The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man stop bitch-slappin' each other. They turn around and see Katara laying on the ground unconscious with her head cracked open and bleeding…

Zuko: "You little terd! I can't believe you just did that to my beloved Katara!"

Toph just stood their dumbly. "What did I do wrong?" Zuko snorted. "YOU JUST HIT KATARA OVER THE HEAD WITH A BASEBALL BAT!" Toph gave him a questioning look. "Did I really? How bout a hug…baby…" She walks over to Zuko and gives him a hug. Zuko pushes her down. "Get off me!" Toph falls down. "Wee!"

Aang: "Hey! Don't do that to her!" (airbends Zuko into the wall)

Zuko gets up. "Sorry, that wasn't very nice of me to push her down…" Toph crawls over to Zuko and wraps her arms around his leg. "Toph, quit trying to hug Zuko!" said Aang. Toph frowned. "But Aang-Eeee… Zuko likes it when I hug him…" Zuko shakes his head. He takes Toph by the arm and pushes her over to Aang. "No I don't like it! Stay with Aang!"

Aang: slurring his words "C'mon Toph let's go grab another beer…"

Zuko: "Hey wait a minute, where'd that Pant-Less Tuna ghost go off to?!"

Toph: "I dunno… later babe…"

Aang: grabs Toph's hand. "Forget that banished prince bastard…"

So Aang and Toph go over to the bar. They sit down on a barstool. And this ghostly figure sits down beside them. But not just any ghostly figure, The Ghost of Yue!

Aang: "Yue?! Whuz duh matter?! Why are you here?! You look so sad…" hic-up

The Ghost of Yue: "Sokka cheated on me with this stupid Fire-Nation slut! I can't believe it!"

Toph: "Actually he cheated on you with two other girls… Ty-Lee and Suki…"

The Ghost of Yue: "That dirty bastard! How could he?!" starts crying hysterically

Toph rolls her sightless eyes. "What a fucking cry baby…"

Aang glares at her. "Toph, that wasn't nice!"

The Ghost of Yue: "Don't get mad at her Aang, she's right. I am a cry baby. And I'm also fat and ugly! No wonder he cheated on me! I'm not good enough for him! God damn it, Look at me! I could work as a fucking Sumo Wrestler!"

Toph: "Stop being so hard on yourself! You look fine!"

Aang: "Yeah, and besides he's nothing special! But you're royalty! A princess! He's doesn't deserve a girl like you…You deserve better!"

The Ghost of Yue: "Whatever!"

Iroh the Bartender: "Hey, is something the matter?"

Toph: "She's all hung up over her dumb-ass boyfriend."

Iroh the Bartender: "How bout a beer?"

The Ghost of Yue: "Pour me something strong."

Iroh the Bartender: "You got it." (hands her a drink)

The Ghost of Yue: drinks it down

Iroh the Bartender: "So about your boyfriend… What's the problem?"

The Ghost of Yue: "He cheated one me!"

Iroh the Bartender: "Doesn't seem like much of a boyfriend then… Why don't you find a new one?"

The Ghost of Yue: "That's a good idea!"

Aang: " How about that guy over there?"

Toph: "That's the Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man!"

The Ghost of Yue: "Damn! He's a fine piece of ass!"

Toph: "Go over there and get him!"

The Ghost of Yue nods in agreement. She walks over to The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man and says: "So what's a hot fiery spirit such as yourself doing here?"

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "SMELLS LIKE TUNA! Well I got murdered by this stupid bastard named Sokka…"

The Ghost of Yue: "Sokka's my Ex-BOYFRIEND!

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "You were involved with that idiot?!"

The Ghost of Yue: "Yeah, pretty stupid of me, huh?"

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man puts an arm around Yue's ghostly figure. "SMELLS LIKE TUNA! Yeah… Why don't you and me get together and do an activity?" The Ghost of Yue giggles. "What kind of an activity"  
"An adult activity of course"  
The Ghost of Yue smiles. "Ooooohhh, sounds naughty… Are you a naughty boy?"

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "I'm very naughty, I'm so naughty that you should spank me…"

The Ghost of Yue: (slaps his ass)

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "SMELLS LIKE TUNA! Ooooohhh… That felt good!"

The Ghost of Yue: "If you think that felt good just wait til' we're in the bedroom!"

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "Mmmm… Maybe you should be the one to get spanked"  
The Ghost of Yue: "So do you want to fuck or not?"

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "SMELLS LIKE TUNA! Oh yes, lets go!"

So the two Ghost People walk to the bedroom chambers to get down and dirty…

Iroh watched them walk away. He knew what they were gonna do. He turned to Aang and Toph and said:  
"Let me tell you kids a little something about sex…"

Aang: "Is this the "TALK" we were supposed to have earlier?"

Iroh the Bartender: "Yes, now listen! You and Toph like each other, isn't that right?"

Aang and Toph look at each other lovingly "Yeah, we like each other."

Iroh the Bartender: "And you tried having sex with each other?"

Aang and Toph: "YUP!"

Iroh shakes his head. "Sex is really a beautiful thing. When you have sex, you get this really, really good feeling between your legs… A feeling like no other. This feeling makes you like your on top of the world…When you have this feeling…" He looks over at the two young lovers and gets pretty pissed off when he sees that they both have fallen asleep from being so bored listening to Iroh ramble on like an old lady…

Iroh the Bartender: yelling at the top of his lungs "GOD DAMN IT, WILL YOU TWO PAY ATTENTION?!"

Aang and Toph wake up. They were so startled by Iroh's yelling that they both fell off their barstool!

Aang: "AAaaahhhhh! NO MORE PORNOGRAPHIC BOOKMARKS! Oh wait, were we talking about sex?!

Iroh the Bartender: "I was, but you weren't listening!"

Toph: "Well if you'd just get to the point instead of blabbering on about boring stuff we don't give a shit about then maybe we would listen!"

Iroh the Bartender: "ALRIGHT ALREADY!"

Aang: "You can quit yelling, I'm awake now…"

"Okay, my point is that sex may feel good at the time that you're having it, but you can get STD's, and herpes or whatever and DIE! So sex is a very bad thing! VERY, VERY BAD! Do not have it! And if you do have sex, be sure wrap your whopper!"

Aang: "Wrap my whopper?"

Iroh the Bartender: "Use protection! Wear a condom!"

Toph: "Hee hee!"

Iroh the Bartender: "Don't laugh! I mean seriously, this is some scary shit! If you're not careful you could get pregnant! Do you want to be mommy at age 12?!"

Toph: stops laughing "No…"

Iroh the Bartender: "Okay then, don't take this as a joke…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Kinda freaky, huh? This getting really weird… I need some ideas! I'm scaring myself! 


	8. Chapter 8, Jealousy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Guess What?! No Aang doesn't sleep in the nude! I'm going to put in The Cabbage Merchant! Unknown Muncher came up with the idea! Thank you Unknown Muncher!

* * *

(Back with Zuko and Katara)

"What the hell were you thinking?! Why would you make out with a pant-less tuna freak?!!" Katara crossed her arms. "Why is it such a big deal?" Zuko paused for a moment. He didn't realize until now that he sounded like a big, fat, jealous drama queen… "Never mind, I don't really care." Hearing this, Katara shook her head at him as a sign of disappointment. She knew he was lying, it was obvious by the way he grabbed his hair and started ripping it out of his head while saying to himself: "FIND A HAPPY PLACE!! FIND A HAPPY PLACE!!" And it only happened whenever she started going off with other guys…

"Tell me Zuko, do you get jealous whenever I'm around another guy?" Katara already knew the answer to that question, but she asked anyways just to see if he'd tell the truth or not… "OF COURSE I DON'T GET JEALOUS!" Nope, he's still lying. Katara looked at him questioningly.

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't care if I walked up to that man over there and asked him a question?" said Katara who was now pointing to this bug-eyed freak in the corner wearing no shirt or no pants… Just bright red, leopard-printed boxers with fish-net like panty hoes underneath…

Zuko scratched his head. "Uh… Well…" Katara crossed her arms and started tapping her foot impatiently.  
"Well, what? Do you care or not?!" Zuko stopped scratching . "No I don't care! Go right ahead!"

And with that being said, Katara walked over to strange, half-naked man…He had his back turned to her, and he busy beating his meat… "Excuse me sir?" The man stopped what he was doing, he turned around and to Katara's surprise…  
It was the Cabbage Merchant!  
She looked down and saw that he had white gooey stuff that exploded all over his pelvic area… EEWWwwwwW! Katara slowly backed away with a disgusted look on her face. She said to him: "Oh…Umm…Sorry I didn't realize you were masturbating…" The Cabbage Merchant just shrugged. "It's okay I mean we all… Hey, wait a minute! You're the girl who always ruined my cabbages!"

Katara looked away for quick sec. feeling pretty guilty… "Sorry about that, It was an accident… Are you mad?" The Cabbage Merchant smiled at her. "I was mad, but not no more… I no longer sell cabbages. Lets just say things didn't really work out for me in the agricultural business…"

Katara gave him a curious look. "So what do you do now?" The Cabbage Man sighed. "Since I no longer sell cabbages, I sell my body instead."

Katara just stood there dumbly. "What do you mean you sell your body"  
"I'M A MALE PROSTITUTE!" the Cabbage Merchant snapped…

Katara nodded. "That make sense, I mean with the skimpy clothing and all… You really do look different."

The Ex-Cabbage Merchant/Prostitute person or whatever pulled up closer to Katara until they were only inches apart. He said to her: "Wanna get down an dirty with me? It's only $36 a night…"

Katara looked back over at Zuko, he was smashing his head into the wall repeatedly, several times until he started bleeding. Then she looked back at the Ex-Cabbage Merchant/Prostitute person. "Sorry, I'm not interested…" And the Ex-Cabbage Merchant/Prostitute person pulled out a condom…

"Are you sure? I can make safe..."

Zuko sees the cabbage prostitute man with a condom in his hand and that's when his feelings of jealousy really start to kick in. He marches right up to him and yells in his face: "PUT THAT THING AWAY YOU DUMB, UGLY MAN WHORE!" The Cabbage/Prostitute Man steps back a bit and says to Katara: "Is this your boyfriend?" Katara shrugged. "Uh, yeah….sort of…"

The Ex-Cabbage Merchant/Prostitute: "That's what I thought, it's pretty obvious by how jealous he gets…"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS DAMMIT!"

Zuko shoots a fireball at the Cabbage Prostitute Man, setting him on fire! When that happened, the flaming man whore ran around the entire building screaming like a little sissy girl…And then he ran right out an open window where he fell to his death …Okay, he's not dead, but very badly injured!

Everybody looked out the window to see the Cabbage Prostitute Man in a big, bloody heap on the ground. It got really silent for couple minutes…And then the song _"This Is The New Shit"_ by Marilyn Manson comes on and every thing goes back to normal…

_"Everything's been said before  
There's nothing left to say anymore  
When it's all the same  
You can ask for it by name _

_Babble, Babble, Bitch, Bitch  
Rebel, Rebel, Party, Party  
Sex, sex, sex, and don't forget the violence  
Blah, blah, blah Got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely  
Stick your stupid slogan in  
Everybody sing along_

_Are you motherfuckers ready for the new shit?  
Stand up and admit it, tomorrow's never coming  
This is the new shit  
Stand up and admit it  
Do we get it? NO!  
Do we want it? YEAH!  
This is the new shit  
Stand up and admit it"_

(Back with Aang and Toph)

Aang and Toph were still sitting at the bar. They haven't done or said much of anything since they had the "TALK" with Iroh the Bartender…It was both on their minds, how sex can KILL you! They tried to forget about it. And then finally, Toph broke the weird, awkward silence between them saying: "Aang-Eeee, wanna dance?" Aang looked at Toph. "Are you joking? You can't dance worth shit!" Toph grabbed his arm and pulled him off his barstool. "Well, shut up and dance with me anyways, asshole"  
Aang sighed as he was being dragged over to the dance floor…

So then they started dancing… But it wasn't anything special, After all, Toph couldn't dance worth shit.  
Aang was usually a pretty good dancer, but after having six too many beers, he wasn't as good on his feet.  
While he was dancing with Toph, he tried to spin her around, but he did it too hard and sent her crashing into a shit-load of scary biker dudes! "Hey you little terd, I ought to kick your ass!"

Toph made a run for it, and Aang followed her. "AAHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" The scary biker dudes followed as well. One of the dudes ran into Suki and fell on top of her…

Suki: still underneath the scary biker dude: "Hey sexy, you come here often?"

Scary Biker Dude #69: "Not too much…"

Suki: "What's your name?"

Scary Biker Dude #69: "Bob."

Suki: "Say Bob, would you care do an activity with me?"

Scary Biker Dude #69: "Only if it's an adult activity with sick, twisted sex games…"

Suki: 'That can be arranged…"

Isn't kinda weird that Suki would throw herself at some creepy biker dude? Especially one named Bob?  
I mean deep down Bob's really a great guy but he's creepy looking! Bob has only one eye and he wears an eye-patch over the eye he doesn't have… he has lots of tattoos all over his body, and his nose is pierced the same way as that one guy from the rough riders or whatever…


	9. Chapter 9, Long Live My Ass!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Aang and Toph are the best pairing ever! Tophismyidol17 even said so!

Viva La Taang! That's her saying not mine. I've made this chapter with Aang/Toph fans in mind! Thank you for the idea tophismyidol17!

* * *

As Aang and Toph were running away from a big, scary gang of bikers… They turned a corner and ducked behind a Giant Golden Penis Statue where they wouldn't be seen. As the bikers made a turn shortly after, they ran past the statue and moved on. Aang turned to Toph: "Do you think we lost them?" Toph shrugged "I guess so, but why's it such a big deal? I mean you could've whipped their asses with your mack master air bender skills and all"  
Aang slapped his forehead. "Oh yes, I forgot I could airbend"  
"And another thing: I'm the best earthbender in the world!"

One of the bikers hear Aang and Toph taking and he alerts the rest of his gang. "Hey dudes! I found the little shits that bumped into us on the dance floor! They're behind the Giant Golden Penis Statue!" Once that one biker told on them, all the other bikers ran over to kick their ass but Aang blew them all away with his air bending except for the guy who tattled on them… Toph made the Giant Golden Penis Statue fall on top of him. He was all squirming around, trying to get the gigantic penis off of him but it just wouldn't budge! So, he started yelling at the top of his lungs: "HELP! SOMEBODY GET THIS BIG, HAIRY, CROOKED SCHLONG OFF ME!"

Toph: "Ha ha! Your gay!"

(Aang and Toph run off and leave the scary biker dude stranded with a Giant Golden Penis Statue on top of him…) Heehee! That sounds kinda weird!

"SMELLS LIKE TUNA!"

Umm…Anyways… After the whole run in with the scary biker gang, Aang and Toph were talking about having sex and the TALK they had with Iroh the bartender… Toph asked Aang: "Do you really believe sex can kill you?" Aang shrugged. "I don't know, but I'd be willing to risk my life for you." (Isn't that sweet)  
"Maybe you wouldn't have to risk your life, you could wear a condom…"

"Did someone say they need a condom?" said The Cabbage Prostitute Man who was standing right behind them, holding out a little rubber packet… Aang turned around and was surprised to see The Cabbage Merchant all bloody and injured with an arm torn off…

"What the hell happened to you?! And what's with your outfit?!"

The Cabbage Prostitute Man sighed. "I fell out of a window and I'm wearing these clothes because I'm a MALE PROSTITUTE!"

"Umm… Okay then. I'll take that condom."

Cabbage Prostitute Man: hands Aang the condom "So are you planning to get it on with that girl over there?"

Aang: "DURR!"

Toph: "Who the hell are you?"

Aang: "I'm your boyfriend Aang!"

Cabbage Prostitute Man: "She's talking to me dumb shit! I used to be a Cabbage Merchant, but now I'm a MALE PROSTITUTE and my name is Carl…"

Toph: "Hi Carl, why don't you get lost and let me and Aang have sex in private!"

Cabbage Prostitute Man: "Ha! You don't even know how to have sex! You tried two times already and failed!"

Aang: "How did you know that?"

Cabbage Prostitute Man: "Because I'm weird and creepy like that Yo!" spins around really fast like a Michael Jackson ballerina and then does the moon walk

Toph: "Okay smart ass, how do you have sex?!"

Cabbage Prostitute Man: "First you take off your clothes…"

Aang: "I'm already in my undies!"

Cabbage Prostitute Man: "That's not good enough, you to get all the way naked!"

Toph: "If you think were gonna do that in front of you, then think again creep!"

Cabbage Prostitute Man: "Darn it! Oh, I mean…Umm…Well, I got to go!"

(Cabbage Prostitute Man exit's the room and it's pretty obvious he was having an erection… what a perv!)

Aang and Toph look at each other. Start getting undressed and then once they're done with that Toph asks Aang: "So now what are we supposed to do?" Aang shrugs. He had no idea what to do, but he sure as hell wasn't going to ask that creepy cabbage prostitute, Carl for any help! That pedophile! "Maybe we should get on top of each other like how Azula and Reggie did it"  
"Oh okay, I forgot about that…" said Toph who was now getting on top of Aang.

So now they were on top of each other with out any clothes on… Then Aang kissed Toph on the lips and Toph kissed him back. Then they started doing their thing. (having sex)… "Oh shit! I forgot about the condom!" said Aang. Toph's face turned even paler than usual. "I'm going to die…"

Then all of a sudden, Carl the Cabbage Prostitute Man jumps out from behind a column pole thingy and says to Toph: "Don't be silly! It's not like sex can actually kill you! You could get pregnant, but that's about it…" Aang and Toph both glare at Carl with disgust. "Have you been standing there watching us the whole entire time?!" Carl nodded. "YUP!" Aang and Toph were really pissed off now. Aang had enough of his creepiness, so he air bended him out an open window. And this time Carl the Creepy Cabbage Prostitute Man actually did die!

"That guy was an idiot! Lets get out of here!" said Toph who was now putting on her clothes. "Okay." said Aang who had only his underwear on…

(Back with Zuko and Katara who's wearing a T-shirt that says: "I LOVE TO FART")

Katara said to Zuko: "I knew you'd get jealous!" Zuko crossed his arms. "I WASN'T JEALOUS!"  
"Oh yeah, then why did you set that Cabbage Prostitute Man on Fire?"

And then Ty-Lee popped in on them. "Didn't you hear? The Cabbage Prostitute Man is dead!"

Katara gave Ty-Lee a questioning look. "Who killed him?" Ty-Lee shrugged. "Hell if I know!"

"Say Katara, Have you seen your brother anywhere?" Ty-Lee asked.

"I think he's still hiding from The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man…"

(Back with Sokka)

Sokka was still hiding from The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man, he still thought he would eat he eat his soul or whatever… He had no idea The Freak was off fucking his dead ex-girlfriend Yue!

"How long do I have to wait here until The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man finds me?"

"Not long." replied The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man. "Aaaaahhh!" screamed Sokka, who was so scared by the ghost/person thing he shit himself! "PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE DON'T EAT MY SOUL!" The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man laughed.  
"Don't worry, I won't eat your soul! Your sister Katara told me not to."  
Sokka sighed with relief and then he realized Yue was there with him holding hands with The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man !

"Hi Yue, I see you got a new friend…"said Sokka who was kinda freaked out by the whole situation…

Yue smiled lovingly at The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man "More than just a friend you see, I'm in love! Frankie here is the best thing that ever happened to me! If you hadn't cheated on me, I would have never met him."

Sokka: "His name is Frankie?"

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "Of course my name is Frankie!"

The Ghost of Yue: "Yeah! And were getting married! Our wedding is going to have lots of MALE PROSTITUTES and strippers and alcohol and pornographic bookmarks! BUT YOU'RE NOT INVITED! Haha!"

Sokka: "I'm not sure I'd wanna come if your wedding had all those things…"

The Ghost of Yue: kicks Sokka in the nads

Sokka: screams like a little sissy girl and shits himself even more!

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "You smell like shit!"

Sokka: "Well, you smell like tuna!"

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "Thankyou, I take that as a compliment."

Sokka: "Dammit man! You have issues!"

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "I also have diapers and baby wipes because you need some!"

The Ghost of Yue: "He shits himself a lot Frankie, like this one time we were going out on this hot sexy date and he crapped himself when I told him that I loved him."

The Ghost of the Pant-Less Tuna Man: "SMELLS LIKE TUNA! Haha! What a loser!"


End file.
